


A Sex Thing

by septiplier500



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier500/pseuds/septiplier500
Summary: Jack likes how Mark looks in a skirt.





	

“An’ just what the hell d'ya think yer doin’?” Jack demands as he closes the bedroom door behind himself, grinning. Tyler and the rest of the gang have all buggered off, skit filming being done for the day, and Jack’s giddy with finally having the house to themselves again.

“Taking this off,” chuckles Mark, halfway out of yet another ‘schoolgirl’ styled skirt. He’s never had a problem donning feminine clothing for yuks, though it’s been becoming something of a staple lately. “Why?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows, “Should I _not_?”

It’s a joke, Jack knows it is, but his toothy grin melts into something more wolfish. “No, ya shouldn’t,” he says sagely, folding his arms across his chest.

Mark laughs and hoists the skirt back up over his thighs but doesn’t fasten the flimsy little zipper again, assuming it’s still a joke. He does a curtsy, ducking his head to gather his neck skin unattractively. “Am I pretty?”

Jack laughs. “When yer not doin’ _that_ ,” he says, moving into the room. Mark stops laughing when Jack yanks the zipper back up. “There we go!” he says cheerfully, turning the skirt on Mark’s hips to make it sit properly on his waist.

“Wait,” says Mark slowly, “Is this a sex thing?”

“Sure, why not?” Jack says cheerfully, grinning cheekily at his boyfriend. He plays with the bow on Mark’s uniform top, flapping the limp fabric in Mark’s face. “We’ve done weirder stuff. Remember th’ pirate costume?”

Mark’s face heats up. “That was an accident!” he says, smacking the bow out of his face, “You – you didn’t even let me get out of the thing before you started _blowing_ me, what else was I supposed to do?”

“How d'you ' _accidentally_ ’ do sex roleplay?” asks Jack, eyebrows climbing.

“You liked it,” Mark insists.

“Yeah, an’ maybe I’ll like this'n too,” Jack shoots back. “Seriously, dude, _look at your thighs_.” To illustrate, he lifts Mark’s skirt enough to expose some of the gold, muscled skin beneath, eyebrows at their highest point as he looks at Mark like, see?

Mark smacks the skirt out of Jack’s hand, mostly to be a protesting ass. “I’m a lady,” he says, mock aghast.

“Nah,” says Jack, grinning and moving in to kiss him, “You’re my Mark. In a skirt.” He pauses, mouth just shy of Mark’s, and tilts his head, adding, “Unless you _want_ to be a lady. I’m not gonna tell you ya can’t experiment with gend–”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Mark groans, getting a hand on the back of Jack’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. It’s obnoxiously awkward at first, all smashed lips and clicking teeth, but they figure their shit out and get it back on track. Mark still bites Jack’s tongue, though, and Jack grins against his mouth. “If we’re gonna do this, then let’s do it,” Mark mutters petulantly, averting his gaze just a little like he’s shy.

“We don’t have to,” Jack says. “I was half joking,” he fibs, offering Mark a way out without making him feel weird.

Mark steps back and shrugs, kicking out of his shoes but keeping his thigh-high socks on. “No, it’s cool,” he says calmly. “Kinky,” he adds with a grin.

Jack smiles back. “Get on the bed,” he says, and Mark only hesitates a second before doing exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write some actual porn of this :|
> 
> Rebloggable version on Tumblr: http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/post/153346848497/a-sex-thing (Maybe give my blog a look and consider following, eh?)
> 
> If you liked this fic, feel free to toss me a prompt on Tumblr!


End file.
